


Adagio

by Storyflight



Series: Ille Musicus [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I always tag shuichi and kaede as such even if it's not stated, I have an exam and instead I wrote this, Kickstarter for a fun AU baby!!, Music, Musicians, Nervous Saihara Shuichi, POV Saihara Shuichi, Trans Akamatsu Kaede, Trans Saihara Shuichi, musicians au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 21:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyflight/pseuds/Storyflight
Summary: “Hey, Shuichi...have you ever played Adagio with a Piano Accompaniment?”“A…” he blinked dumbly as if he had no idea what she said.It took him a couple of heartbeats to realise what she was asking.“I haven’t played with anyone in a long time. I used to take part in an orchestra...but that was back in middle school. I never….played solos where I had a piano accompaniment though”“Today is your lucky day!” Kaede raised her index finger, “I have the piano part for Adagio! May we...play it together?”--Music is great when played alone, but even better with someone you love dearly.





	Adagio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soft_chuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_chuu/gifts).



> MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSIC AU BECAUSE I AM A MUSICIAN HI HI I PLAY THE CLARINET I played Adagio and it's now the bane of my existence I SWEAR  
> I projected 90% of mine and some of my friend's clarinet issues on Shuichi. Sorry boy
> 
> I wrote this in the middle of the night so I can warm up my hands for this AU. It's going to have all of the DR characters able to play instruments, not talented enough to be an Ultimate but still really good!! Because...hey!! Why not? There's no set ships for them and will just be....yeah them playing. Ibuki and Kaede will lead all of them.
> 
> Anyway, Soft/Aku since you really like Saimatsu, I wrote some as promised!! Also because we are both musicians, I went ahead and did it in this AU. I hope you enjoy it!!!
> 
> This can be seen as romantic or platonic, up to your interpretation!!

Hands roam around the closet, trying to look for the item that means dear to Shuichi. Sure, it’s been a couple of months since he had it, but it still meant a lot to him.

 

No one knows about it either, it’s nothing that has to be so secretive that if someone finds out it’s life-threatening. He just never shares it because there’s no point.

 

After all, he’s the Ultimate Detective. That’s the only talent that people care about. The fact that he’s also quite skilled in other things do not matter.

Not to the point where he would be considered an Ultimate, but still talented.

 

There, a black case was pulled out of the closet and placed on his bed.

This item was  _ expensive _ . He spent so much money on it, so of course, he would have it in a special case and a lock attached to it. Shuichi would be heartbroken if anything happens to it…

 

Taking out the key, he clearly placed it inside the lock and twisted it.

 

_ Click. _

 

And there it opened a Clarinet in perfect condition. The silver keys were shiny enough to see bits of reflection, the wood showing no hints of wearing from weather conditions, pads clean, and unopened reeds in their designated area.

 

Speaking of such, he took out of them and place them in his mouth. As that was soaking, Shuichi began to set up his Clarinet. The cork was still in good tact, thank goodness. The worst thing that he had to deal with from his older Clarinet was the cork wearing off and having to get it repaired for so much. He still owns his first Clarinet, but it isn’t in the best condition. After all, he had that one for  _ years  _ and been through  _ a lot. _

 

Cork grease for the areas needed, then piecing it all together. His amber eyes beamed with pride while setting up his beloved instrument, everything connecting into place and will have the ability to play a wondrous tune...unless the squeaks come to bite him.

 

“It’s been so long...I’m so sorry about that” he muttered to the instrument softly, “I used to work with you every other day...I slacked so much. I’ll work on that”

 

Shuichi moves his reed a bit in his mouth and cleaned out the inside of the Clarinet. Even though it was spotless, he wanted to get anything he might’ve missed out of it.

 

“I can play some scales, Major scales and possibly a Melodic scale if I can remember one….” Those were always difficult for him. He enjoyed the challenge though.

 

With that, he removed the reed from his mouth, took out the ligature, and add the cherry on top.

 

Complete.

 

“Okay...let’s start this….easy” He positioned his fingers, making sure they were curved and not sticking out. The distance from the keys and fingers shouldn’t be far out, close so there’s less work on his end. Then his embouchure was always something he needed to work on, it’s the lips that were the issue. Shuichi will get there.

 

Inhale, deep breath….

From the diaphragm….

 

And blow that stream of air, cold fast air. Out came a simple Concert F, not having to worry about any fingerings and simply hearing how it sounds.

 

_ Sharp as hell. _

 

“Ugh” he stopped and was about to pull out from the barrel, however, he didn’t check if his Concert Bb was at least decent.

Shuichi placed the mouthpiece back in his mouth and pressed down on almost all of the keys present.

Inhale, and play.

 

A higher note was playing throughout the room and once again...sharp.

 

“Why the hell am I always sharp…” he pulled a bit out from the barrel and middle. The weather was fine and that didn’t mess with his tuning. The Clarinet was in perfect condition too. It’s just him and it always gets on his nerves.

 

That’s okay, he will just make sure that it’s close to being in tune, or even be extremely flat. If that was the case, then that means there was change somewhere and work on having it in tune.

 

After a couple of minutes of fixing the tuning, the Clarinet was sounding marvellous. Another secret that he never told anyone is that he has perfect pitch, it was easy for him to detect whether a note was off.

_ Funny how me, a detective, is able to do this so easily. _

 

As promised, he began to play a couple of scales, all of the major scales on one octave first to get a nice feel for it. Afterwards, he went up to two octaves. For the select few, Shuichi went up three octaves.

 

That was always fun.

 

He does really well with hitting higher notes, although lower notes were never his strong suit. Majority of the pieces he plays doesn’t have him go down below the staff often, so he’s okay...for now.

 

_ I just can’t avoid low notes forever! _

 

He went through the major scales one more time, increasing his tempo and changing his dynamic. Piano first, he wanted to work on a solid stream of air for softer notes.

Fortissimo is not suited for playing at the moment, someone might hear him.

 

Melodic scales, he wanted to only do one octave and then move forth with anything else.

 

_ I would do the chromatic scale…shit! I should! The piece I have had me going down chromatically a couple of times. Let me find it first and go forth. _

 

Shuichi took out a worn out folder, filled with assortments of pieces he’s placed in the past. This arranged from simple songs such as  _ Jingle Bells  _ to the first Clarinet part for a masterpiece originally written by Beethoven. Right now, he wanted to work on one concerto that he dreaded for awhile...but now means a lot to him.

 

Mozart, oh how he had mixed feelings when playing his pieces.

 

Shuichi had no stand, so he placed it on his desk and sat down on his bed. He enjoys standing when playing, but for right now he cannot.

 

Chromatic scale, at a medium pace, to get his fingers ready again.

 

“Let’s...do this” Shuichi sighed to himself.

 

There he began.

 

Absolutely beautiful, the dulcet melody echoed throughout his room. Fingers moving ever so delicately with each note and seemed almost effortlessly. Matter of fact, it looked like he knew the piece by heart.

His eyes barely focused on the sheet music in front of him, it seemed to be looking out at nothing. Moments where he had to play the 32nd notes going down below the staff, his eyes closed with his head lowering a tad.

 

Sometimes he would move along with the music. That sometimes is all the time, and maybe at times, he would go too far. It wasn’t his fault, he’s simply engrossed in the music playing.

 

Right before he went to his “solo”, a loud noise disturbs his musical trance.

 

“IS THAT A CLARINET?!”

 

“SSSSQQQUUUEEE” His mouth failed on him with a disgusting squeak being released from the instrument. Shuichi retracted the Clarinet out of his mouth, downright flustered that someone walked in on him with the Clarinet.

 

They probably heard him too.

 

“E-EH?!” He held the instrument close, as if trying to cover it up, and faced the one who decided to barge in.

 

Violet eyes sparkled at him in amazement.

While Amber was low and shy.

Kaede heard Shuichi, out of all people it had to be the one who knows the most about music in this school.

 

“Wow...that...that was…”

“So you heard me…”

“I’m...so glad I did….it was…”

 

Why was Kaede at a lost for words? Was it bad?

 

“It’s been a while since I’ve played, so I understand if you think it’s not good. The piece I was playing wasn’t even at the usual tempo, I decided to go slower since it’s been—“

 

He was forcefully told to shut up when she walked up to Shuichi and flicked his nose.

 

“OW! Hey!”

“Geez! I hate it when you go on saying whatever you do isn’t good!” She crosses her arms and huffed out of her nose, “It was amazing, Shuichi! I never heard someone play the Clarinet so well!!”

 

“I…” his voice trailed off, thinking that whatever he would say means another flick to the nose.

 

“And the piece...was that Adagio? From Mozart?”

He nodded.

 

“Oh! Please come with me! Bring the music and Clarinet with you!”

“But what if—“

“Come on Shuichi! I still have time before I have a lesson with Miu, hurry hurry!”

“Uh?! Okay okay…” he took the sheet music and held his clarinet as he followed Kaede out of his room. Thankfully, no one was around and he didn’t have to deal with someone noticing his prized possession. The first thing he thought of was Kokichi seeing it and calling him a nerd or some shit.

 

“Where are we going…?”

“My Lab, Duh! You got bees in your brain?!”

“Uh…” he bit his bottom lip and kept on following Kaede.

Once they made it to the doors of the Pianist lab, she excitedly opened the doors and greeted Shuichi inside with open arms. Still in the same condition since the last time he’s been here, some sheet music on the ground with CDs nicely stacked and some notes on the bench of her grand piano.

 

“Hey, Shuichi...have you ever played Adagio with a Piano Accompaniment?”

 

“A…” he blinked dumbly as if he had no idea what she said.

It took him a couple of heartbeats to realise what she was asking.

“I haven’t played with anyone in a long time. I used to take part in an orchestra...but that was back in middle school. I never….played solos where I had a piano accompaniment though”

 

“Today is your lucky day!” Kaede raised her index finger, “I have the piano part for Adagio! May we...play it together?”

 

_ Play it together? _

 

The thought of playing with the  _ Ultimate Pianist  _ brought a small shade of pink on his cheeks. What a treasuring thought, a blessing, a rare occurrence…

Shuichi loves how she plays, loves listening to it, drowning himself in the melodies and lyrical music coming from the large instrument. But the fact that they will be doing this  _ together  _ instead of him simply listening was so surreal.

 

He felt his heart flutter.

 

“Are you...okay with that?”

 

“Why would I be? I love playing for people...but knowing that there are others who see music as passionately as myself...it makes me so happy!” Kaede held Shuichi’s hand and smiled warmly.

 

Such a precious expression, no melody will be as beautiful as that smile.

 

“I’m...not an Ultimate Clarinetist or anything. So you know I would be...you know...at your level”

“That’s the fun part about being a musician...there’s no limit! I will always have things to work on, I will never be perfect. Practice simply...makes me improve, but I know I’ll never be number one...no one will. Now, will you accept my offer?”

 

She smiled wider and added a small begging look with her eyes.

The blush became brighter.

 

“...Sure”

 

Kaede squealed, jumping up and down with excitement as she hurried off to get a stand for Shuichi.

 

“Do you need a seat?”

“I prefer standing while playing”

“You have fun with that! I will keep my butt on my bench!”

 

Shuichi giggles at her comment softly.

_ Oh, Kaede… _

 

While he set up his seat music, Kaede began her part and looking for the booklet with her part. Might as well play a note or two while waiting.

 

It felt so weird playing with someone else...playing and someone listening to him…

 

“Hey...I apologise in advance. I’m not used to playing in front of people”

“It’s okay, Shuichi! Just remember that I’m not here to judge you for some position in a higher band! That it gives you some score between superior and poor. Just relax, we are doing this together”

 

Kaede played a scale on her piano.

In perfect tune, lovely.

 

“Do you want to do the exact tempo given on the piece?”

“Sure, I don’t mind…”

 

She nodded, then began to count off.

 

Kaede started, Shuichi doesn’t come in till the second measure.

 

And out….

 

He felt a small shudder through his spine, an excitement he feels when listening to someone he enjoys immensely. How would compare the music the two of them are making? A spring day with flowers blooming and colouring the ground beneath them? The warm hug from someone dear to you and feeling the sense of protection? Going to a beach on a nice summer’s morning and gazing at the water with the soft glisten cause by the sun? A laugh from a friend? Blankets felt out of the dryer?

 

It felt…

So comforting.

 

All of his worries were a thing of the past now. Everything was pushed aside and all he was focused on what himself and Kaede. The two unique parts forming together to create Adagio.

 

Once finished, Shuichi slowly made a distance between himself and the Clarinet. He was shaking, but why? Perhaps it was his nerves when playing with someone.

 

“....Wow, that was...great” he muttered softly. Who knew playing with someone could be so thrilling?

 

“Great is an understatement” Kaede laughed and stood back up. she headed over to the Detective and hugged his arm.

 

“Shuichi?”

 

He blinked, blush returning on his face while staring back at her smile and vibrant eyes.

 

“Kaede?”

 

“Let’s play again, is that okay with you?”

 

Shuichi smiled back at her.

 

“I would love that…”


End file.
